ributribut di gubuk reyot akatsuki
by Azure Frost
Summary: seperti judulnya,,,  ini adalah apa yang terjadi di waktu senggangnya akatsuki,  ribut-ribut geje sampe berantem ga jelas...  mohon RnR...  fic pertama saya buat fandom ini...


Hai!

ini fict pertama saya buat fandom ini lhooo...

mohon maaf kalo ada salah ^^"

enjoy...

* * *

Naruto and Akatsuki punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :DD

* * *

Ribut-ribut di Gubuk Reyot Akatsuki

Alkalith

Chapter 1

Di suatu siang yang muram. Sang kakek langit yang sudah mengabu-abu itu nangis. Jangan tanya kenapa. Author juga nggak tahu. Para anggota akatsuki lagi sembunyi di gubuk reyot mereka yang disebut markas. Yang jelas, markas itu sudah reyot. Kaos kaki bau bin najis bertebaran dimana-mana. Baju ganti satu-satunya para anggota akatsuki pun begitu, bertebaran tak karuan, bercampur kaos kaki, tikus dan kecoak. Hal ini memperkuat pandangan para ahli yang berpandangan bahwa makhluk hidup itu berasal dari benda mat- oke. Maksudnya, pemandangan yang bikin mules itu dikuatkan dengan bau yang ter-radiasi (?) dari benda-benda laknat itu. Seperti yang kita tau, para anggota akatsuki yang jarang ganti baju itu, nggak pernah mandi dan nyuci baju (gimana mau mandi dan nyuci baju? Bayar buat air pam aja nggak, Kakuzu pelit sih). Jadi, maklumlah baunya tu markas udah kayak tempat pembuangan akhir di negeri bernama indonesia.

Tiang penyangga gubuk reyot itu tebalnya tinggal sepuluh centimeter karena dimakan rayap. Bagaimana dengan para kriminil akatsuki itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Mari kita set timer dan suhu oven untuk - maaf, author lagi bikin kue #siapa pula yang tanya? Maksud saya, mari kita tengok para anggota yang dilaknat para ninja itu.

"oi, Itachi! Mana utang loe? Kapan mau bayar? Beli krim keriput mulu, keriput lu tu nggak bakal ilang tauk! Lu ga pernah belajar genetika ya? Kalo keriput lu turunan, ya nggak bisa ilang! Gara-gara lu, akatsuki nggak bisa makan tar malem. Gimana coba? Lu pengen kita makan krim laknat punya lu itu apa?" semprot Kakuzu tanpa ampun.

"Ampun deh Kakuzu. Kau tak pernah belajar matematika ya? Turunan alias differensial itu tuh dipelajari matematika, nah itu merupakan operasi balik dari integral. (author ngawur) Apa pula hubungannya dengan tar? Apalagi sama krim agung penghilang keriput kesayangan gue? Jangan cari-cari alasan dong. Lu korupsi kan? Gue bilangin ketua baru nyahok lu! Lagian, keriput gue mulai ilang kok, kemaren kan panjangnya tiga centi, sekarang tuh udah tinggal dua koma sembilan sembilan sembilan centi, lebarnya juga ngurang nol koma nol nol nol nol nol nol nol satu mili."

"Heh, bocah! Lu pikir gue mau ngitung luas keriput lu itu hah? Gue nggak korupsi tauk! Gue kan jujur! Duit kas yang gue ambil kan cuma satu juta! Mau apa lu sekarang hah?"

"Itu namanya korupsi, un. Dei mau ngutang lagi dong un. Mau beli petasan, bahan-bahan bom molotov, bahan-bahan bom plastik dan bom appetite, sama satu ton tanah lempung, un. Boleh ya, un?"

"Betul itu, itu namanya korup. Minta duit lagi dong Kakuzu.. Ane mau beli krim baru keluaran Pongs."

"Ape lu kate berdua? Ngutang? Minta? Lu pikir duit kita banyak? Lu berdua sih enak, tinggal minta, la gua? Lu-lu pade nggak mikirin gua apa?" Kakuzu makin kalap.

Sementara itu..

Blubup blubup. Blubup blubup. Kisame lagi berendem di satu-satunya tempat berair di markas akatsuki. Kisame adalah satu-satunya anggota akatsuki yang rajin mandi. Tapi kenapa dia bau amis gitu ya? Nggak kalah gitu deh sama bau markas mereka.

"wahai rekan-rekan nistaku, ayo kita mandi!" seru Kisame yang kepalanya muncul ke permukaan baknya.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Tak ada yang mempedulikan Kisame. Dia pun nyebur lagi.

Blubup blubup. Blubup blubup.

"Tobi yang autis, kalau kamu mau pipis, di bak yang disitu aja ya.." kata Sasori, nyeringai nista.

"TOBI NGGAK AUTIS!"

"Iya.. Iya.. (cuih) nih lolipop.. Kalo pipis di tempat yang kakak tunjuk tadi yaa.."

"Lho? Bukannya emang toilet tuh disana ya? Tobi kan anak baik, jadi.. Dari dulu Tobi selalu pipis disana.. Hadiahnya mana lagi om?"

" Ape lu kate? Om? Liat dong muka imut gue! Lo bilang gue om, hah? Mata lo rabun dekat ya? Heh, autis! Lu pikir gue apaan? Gue tuh masih muda tauk! Liat baik-baik dong! Kalo lu mau bilang om, bilang aja tuh sama kakek-kakek keriput disana!" Sasori nyembur sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Tobi terus ke Itachi.

"Hiks. Hiks. Huweeeeeeeeee….. mama Konan! Aku dinakalin om-om rambut merah jelek…." Tobi nangis sekenceng-kencengnya. Dia lari ke arah Konan dan Pein yang lagi mojok di markas remang-remang mereka.

"Apa barusan lu bilang Sas? Lu bilang gue apa hah? Mau gua bakar pake amaterasu? Mau gua bunuh pake teknik apa lo? Mau yang pelan-pelan apa yang instan?" Itachi yang daritadi cakar-cakaran sama Kakuzu gara-gara masalah krim keriput –laknat bin menjijikan- nge- death glare ke arah Sasori yang mulai sweatdrop.

"Hore! Mau ada perang, un! Dei boleh ikutan nggak, un? Nanti Dei yang ngurusin pasokan makanan dan juga bom, un… tapi Dei harus dikasih duit, un. Bomnya tinggal pilih. Mau bom atom, plastik, molotov atau bom appetite, un. Granat, ranjau, ada juga un. Bahkan nanas juga ada, un. Tadi Dei abis beli nanas di tukang sayur yang lewat, un. Dei lagi ngidam nanas, un. Tapi belinya kebanyakan… buat jadi bom juga nggak apa-apa koookkk…"

to be continued...

* * *

bagaimana?

mind to review? C:

Top of Form


End file.
